


Omega Dick Week Day 5!

by anoncitomikolino



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dilf!Dick Grayson, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 5: Multiple AlphasDick’s alpha bitches. He doesn’t show any regrets. Probably he sent this photo to Bruce just to mortify him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Wally West
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851634
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	1. Multiple Partners/Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 5: Multiple Alphas
> 
> Dick’s alpha bitches. He doesn’t show any regrets. Probably he sent this photo to Bruce just to mortify him.


	2. Dilf!Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 5: Dilf Dick
> 
> Soooo Jason and Dick somehow travel to the future and probably things happens and they learn that they are probably married and had pups. Jason is totally in negation about it until...


	3. Lovesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 5: Lovesick
> 
> I didn't know how to work this one out so I kinda went that Dick is suffering from all this bullshit of the current events, losing all of his alphas in diferent situations.


End file.
